theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethel Everywhere
Ethel Everywhere is the third episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 22 January 2018. It is preceded by The Friendship Trap and is followed by The Extraordinary Esper Vespertilio. Synopsis Ethel gets more than she bargained for when her clone spell spirals out of control. Mildred goes in search of the Founding Stone after it disappears from Sybil's room. Miss Hardbroom grows increasingly suspicious of Miss Mould. Plot At night, Mildred, Maud and Enid go to Sybil's room to retrieve the Founding Stone, Only to find it missing. They go to Ethel's room to ask her if she knows where it is, and find her making a potion. Ethel says she is making a clone potion to copy herself so she can impress the teachers by working twice as hard. Mildred and Maud aren't impressed, and go to ask the first years if they know where the Founding Stone is. Enid, however, is interested in Ethel's idea, and offers to get more kippers (the essential ingredient) as Nightstar has eaten them. Sybil and Clarice have no idea where the Founding Stone is, and they realise that Beatrice has disappeared. They find her in the potion lab; she has been sneezing around the school again. Meanwhile, Ethel takes the finished potion, and splits into two, however the Ethel-clone is a bit crazy. Enid admits that the fish they used might not have been kippers; because the potion isn't exact, the Ethel-clone isn't exact either. The next day, Miss Cackle is worried about telling the Magical Council that the Founding Stone is gone, but Miss Hardbroom says she will find out who took it. Mildred asks Beatrice if she saw anything odd while she was sneezing around the school the previous night, and Bea says she saw a light on in the old storeroom. On the way to class, Enid comments to Miss Bat about her hair, which she's curled. The Ethel-clone then runs straight past Enid and Ethel and into the classroom. Ethel can't go to class or everyone will know what she's done, so she tells Enid to keep an eye on the clone. The Ethel-clone sits next to Enid and says she spent all night brewing potions, showing her hands full of potion vials. Mildred and Maud plan to wait until Miss Bat falls asleep, and meet up with the first years to check out the storeroom. Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom is interrogating Miss Mould, who says she was at Miss Drill's birthday party the previous night. In class, Miss Bat nods off and Mildred and Maud slip out of the room, while the Ethel-clone pours a potion into Miss Bat's tea, and coughs to wake her up. Miss Bat takes a sip of her tea, and grows a bright green Mohawk! Algernon comes in, and asks what she's done with her hair, and Miss Bat thinks he's talking about her curls. In the storeroom, Mildred, Maud and the first years encounter Miss Mould, and Mildred finds the founding stone. Mildred pretends that Sybil is homesick, and looking for a mirror so she can have her own magic mirror to call her mother whenever she wants, and Miss Mould lets them go. In class, Miss Bat has fallen asleep again, and Enid uses an Antidote book on her desk to find out how to turn her mowhawk back. Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom questions Miss Drill, who says that Miss Mould was at her birthday party, but that she left early. Algernon then comes and tells Miss Drill about Miss Bat's hair, but they get to the classroom just as Enid has turned it back. Enid then takes all of the Ethel-clone's potions from her. Meanwhile, a suspicious Miss Hardbroom is looking through Miss Mould's classroom. Miss Mould complains to Miss Cackle, who makes Miss Hardbroom apologize. Miss Cackle, deciding she can't trust her staff, asks Mildred and Maud to keep an eye out for anything unusual. At the same time, the Ethel-clone has cloned herself, multiple times! Mildred thought she gave her bag, with the Founding stone in, to Ethel, but they realise that the Ethel-clone has it. Ethel and Sybil's mother then turns up, having been invited by Miss Mould (who thought Sybil was homesick)- and she's an important member of the magic council. Mildred and Enid retrieve Miss Bat's antidote book so they can make an antidote to the clone spell and get rid of the Ethel-clone. Ethel confronts her clone in the Great Hall, only discover there are now four clones. Mrs Hallow hears about the founding stone and wants to see it. Mildred, Maud and Enid bring the antidote to Ethel, but have to figure out which is the real Ethel to give it to. Mildred works out that the real Ethel is the mean one. Mrs Hallow and Miss Cackle come in to find the girls 'admiring' the Founding Stone, which is back on it's pedestal. After Mrs Hallow leaves, Miss Cackle asks where they found the stone, and they explain that it was in the storeroom. Miss Cackle says she is going to put it back in the foundation before there is anymore trouble. Quotes Maud: What are you doing? Mildred: (picking lock) I've seen this in lots of films. Enid: Always worth trying the handle first. Miss Mould: Miss Hardbroom seems to have got it into her head that I'm some kind of evil witch hellbent on destroying the school. Miss Cackle: I'm sorry. It's just that we have had trouble with that sort of thing before, you know. Miss Mould: Well, that's as maybe, but when she starts turning my classroom upside down in search of...I don't know what, then I have to speak out. (Miss Cackle summons Miss Hardbroom) Miss Cackle: Found what you're looking for? Miss Hardbroom: No. Miss Cackle: Then I think you owe Marigold an apology. Miss Hardbroom: My... mmm-mis...take. Millie: Ethel, it's you! Ethel: How can you be sure? Millie: All the others are much too nice. Notes In the later episode "Love at First Sight", it is revealed that Ethel actually cloned the Founding Stone as well as herself, returning the cloned stone while keeping the original hidden as part of a plan to restore her sister's magic. Gallery P05v1xfv.jpg The worst witch s2 sp3 index.jpg EthelEverywhere.png WebANXworstwtchS2E3.jpg Tumblr p373usOuWF1tmw8cwo3 400.gif WW17-S2-3-6.jpg WW17-S2-3-5.jpg Category:2017 TV Series